


The Scariest Part is Letting Go

by delinquentprincess



Series: Did You Miss Me While You Were Looking For Yourself Out There [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Farkle Minkus - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Girl Meets Goodbye au, Love Confessions, Riarkle, Riley goes to London, This is very angsty sorry guys, Two Shot, girl meets world - Freeform, riley matthews - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Farkle needs to tell Riley how he feels before she leaves forever.|| Au in which the Matthews do move to London. ||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when my friend showed me the latest stydia kiss scene so thanks to omgkcjade
> 
> Also this is going to be a part of a series so ya look out for that.

It was official, the Matthews were moving to London. 

Riley had told all her friends. The reactions went as expected. Maya was devastated, Smackle shut down, Zay tried to be as comforting as he could in the situation, and Lucas was silent. Farkle, however, was a surprise. He had said nothing, he just stood and promptly left. 

Riley was sitting in Topanga's for the last time. It was pretty much empty and ready for the new owner. Lucas had just left, the two of them deciding to break off things between them. They would be on opposite sides of the world, no use holding either of them back. 

Maya would be at home waiting for her to have one last sleepover together before she left for the airport in the morning. She stood to leave but as she turned she noticed Farkle standing in the door way. 

"Hey," she called softly 

"Hi," he gave her a small smile "can I?" Farkle gestured to the empty seat currently next the one Riley was standing in front of. She nodded and they both sat down. 

They sat in silence for a while until Farkle spoke, "I'm sorry I walked out like that. I didn't know how to react." 

Riley nodded her head slowly, everything had happened too fast. The discussion on London ended before it could begin. And now she was moving half way round the world. 

"I wouldn't know how to react either" she replied finally, tears in her eyes.

Farkle then placed his hand over hers rubbing comforting circles over it with his thumb and took a deep breath. 

"I love you, Riley"

"I love you too, Farkle" She gave him a sad smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her spare hand.

Farkle's brow furrowed and he laced his fingers through Riley's, trying to get across what he was meaning.

"No, Riley, _I love you_."

Riley seemed to freeze, however her body was filled with warmth. The look in Farkle's eyes told her he wasn't lying. 

"I just wanted you to know." He gave her a sad smile of his own and squeezed her hand before standing and walking out of Topanga's. 

Riley sat there for a few minutes before taking out her phone and texting Maya.

_Bay Window, Bay Window right now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley comes to a realization just as she's about to leave.

The next morning, The Matthews, accompanied by Maya, headed to the airport. 

When Riley got home the previous night, she told Maya what had happened. Realizing there was nothing either of them could do they left the situation alone, however it brewed in Riley for the rest of the night. 

Now, in the airport terminal, Riley stood with her family in the check in line. Maya's hand was firmly clasped in Riley's and the two girls did their best not to cry. 

Even though Riley was focused on spending as much time with her best friend as possible, her mind drifted to Farkle and the previous night. With the pressure of being with Lucas gone, Riley began to feel clearer about her feelings towards Farkle. 

All those times he had been there for her. He cared about her, protected her, pushed her to be her best. He never expected anything more or less than who she was. He had loved her since the first grade. And she supposed that she did as well. 

Taking a breath that sounded more like a sob, Riley turned to Maya. 

"I didn't say it back" 

Maya turned to her confused, "what?" Her own voice raspy from holding in her tears.

"Farkle told me he loved me and I didn't say it back, Maya. I need to say it back." Riley stressed.

Maya tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, her best friend couldn't be talked out of what she was going on about.

"Riley!" 

From her place in Maya's arms, Riley's head shot up. 

"Farkle?"

Maya tentatively let go of her best friend and ushered the Matthews to security, promising them that Riley would be along soon. 

Meanwhile, Riley had spotted Farkle in the sea of people and the two stood at a stand still. 

Riley heaved another sob and cried out to him, "I didn't say it back!"

"You don't have to" Farkle replied as he swiftly closed the distance between them. 

For the first time, Farkle kissed Riley and he put every emotion he had ever felt since the moment he saw her into it. Riley was crying during the kiss, her salty tears coming down to mix with their lips. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and when they finally pulled away from each other, she let out a heart breaking noise. 

Farkle nuzzled his face into the side of Riley's hair, pulling her closer to him. No questions were asked, not 'what does this mean for us?', not 'what about smackle?', and not even 'what took you so long?'. The two of them just stood there, in the middle of the terminal, holding each other and crying.


End file.
